pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Saffron City
Saffron City is where its Gym Leader, Sabrina, resides. It is the final level in Chapter 5, and takes the place of the Saffron Gym in that capacity. Description You, Joey, and Snorlax (with Maruto) enter Saffron City to find a ghost protection wall in the way. A Haunter grabs Joey and takes him away somewhere. Meowth enters the scene and tells the ghost Pokemon to let you through. Snorlax leaves to get his promised snacks as Meowth introduces himself as the human to Pokemon translator in the war against Mewthree. You and Meowth take Maruto to the place where a doctor lives, where "Maruto" reveals "himself" to be Sabrina, who is going to take over the city. She reveals that she has Mewtwo, who is now on the enemy's side. Layout Waves: 7 Spots: 12 Defending: Meowth Bosses Strategy Move Suggestions Good moves are: Roar and Whirlwind, Crunch, Bite, Bug Buzz and any Rock-type moves. There are a few Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam, Gastly and Haunter, Slowbro, Venomoth, and Mr. Mime in the level. Everything in this level has a weakness to Ghost- and Dark-type moves except Venomoth. You may want to bring a Pokemon with moves specifically to defeat these foes. Charizard's or Victini's Inferno works well. Gengar with Dark Pulse (don't use Shadow Ball, it takes too much time to recharge) is especially helpful; just remember to keep it away from Alakazam's Psycho Cut. If you want more power, a Pokémon with Helping Hand will do great. It is also suggested to have a pokemon with Perish Song. Nidoking with Shadow Claw is also a fine choice. Another option is a Parasect with X-Scissor and Spore. The Ghost-types all use Destiny Bond, but you can simply Roar or Whirlwind them off the stage, and they won't come back. DO NOT ATTACK THEM! You will most likely lose a Pokemon doing so, if they are level 65 or lower. They are faster than most of the other Pokemon in this level, so if you change the attack priority to fastest, your Pokemon will be much more likely to target them so use this to your advantage with the Roar/Whirlwind tactic. Another option is to use a high-level Raichu for the first few waves, as it's fast enough to nail the Gastly with Thunderbolt before they can use Destiny Bond, or any Pokemon of sufficient level with Bulldoze, as it deals damage much earlier in the attack animation than most other moves. In fact, if you set the Targeting system to fastest for a Golem, Rhydon, or other Pokémon and put it on Bulldoze, then it can attack the ghosts and never die. When it comes to the Kadabra, it might be handy to use a powerful Pokemon's Brick Break attack before the Dark/Ghost move(s). Also, a Golem with Slteath RockStealth Rock at the start followed with Bulldoze is an easy tactic too. The real challenge is the Mewtwo at the end of the level. His defense isn't that great but it uses a powerful Psychic attack, so have your Potions ready, you can also take him out with Perish Song if the pokemon that uses it is over level 65. You can also use a pokemon using Destiny Bond over level 65. The very good team is a 2 victini lv. 85 and Final Gambit A Good Team Moves: Scyther(1) - X-Scissor, Air Slash (For Venomoth) Scyther(2) - Same as Scyther(1) Venomoth - Bug Buzz Dragonite - Roar Golem - Bulldoze Jynx - Perish Song (Mewtwo only, lv 67+) Another Good Team Entei (Level 60 or up) Crunch, Bite, Fire Blast, Eruption Suicune (Level 60 or up) Crunch, Bite, Hydro Pump, Ice Beam Raikou (Level 60 or up) Crunch, Bite, Discharge, Thunder Lapras (Level 66 or up) Perish Song, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, etc. Gengar (Level 60 or up) Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Curse, Hypnosis Pikachu/Richu (Level 60 or up) Thunderbolt, Discharge, Thunder Wave, etc. Use the Pikachu to kill the Gastly and other pokemon that use Destiny Bond (Thunderbolt). This works because Pikachu is faster than Gastly. Use the Gengar, the legendary dogs (you don't need to use the legendary dogs, an Arcanine will also work great, but he should know Fire Blast and Bite at least) to kill the Venomoths, and the stronger pokemon. Now when Mewtwo comes out, put him to sleep (Not needed, but helps) and use Perish Song. It works like a charm! Another Good Team (ALL OVER LV. 65) Charizard - Fire Blast (on Abra, Kadabra, Alakazam, Mr. Mime, Venomoth, and Slowbro) Golem - Bulldoze (same as Charizard) Alakazam - Psychic (same as Golem) Flareon - Fire Blast (any extra Survivors like Slowbro or Mr Mime) Jolteon - Helping Hand (to support Charizard, Golem, and Alakazam) Lapras - Perish Song ( on Mewtwo, GET READY! Mewtwo is fast!) A Full Strategy One possible strategy is to use Primeape with Final Gambit. Only one Primeape level higher than 65 will easily defeat all of the pokemons. The thing only you should do is remember the wave and change your spot, and heal Primeape with super potion if he is attacked because Final Gambit depends on the user's health. Another strategy you can use is to at first use a flying type with an offensive move and whirlwind and defeat the 2 Abras with offense and use whirlwind to Gastly. After that, move it to a space far from Meowth and bring out a pokemon with crunch/dark pulse and bite and another roar (blastoise, arcanine and gyarados may do) and defeat the Kadabra and remove the one using offensive moves and leave the pokemon with roar and once gastly is gone, bring them back for Alakazam. After beating 2 Alakazams, put the two at the bottom and leave the pokemon with roar and use an ofensive attack for Mewtwo. Remember the flying type? leave it alone when haunter comes and bring pokemons back for the others. Once Mr. Mimes are defeated, focus on Mewtwo. Let some pokemons (foes) bring Meowth to the bottom and use the roar and whirlwind later on when Mewtwo has Meowth and let your pokemons defeat Mewtwo. Another very good method is to bring the following high-leveled pokemon: a pokemon that knows Bulldoze, a pokemon that knows Flame Burst, a pokemon that knows Discharge, a pokemon that knows Roar, a pokemon that knows Dark Pulse, and a pokemon that knows Helping Hand. For this level, I used Golem, Charizard, Pikachu, Venusaur, Gengar, and Jolteon. This arrangement gives you up to 2 anti-Slowbro pokemon, extra attack power thanks to Helping Hand, and more time to defeat the Alakazams, Kadabras, Mr. Mimes, Slowbros AND Mewtwo due to Roar. When you start, you should arrange them like this, in order of left to right, top to bottom: The pokemon are all weak to physical attacks, as they have low defences. Psychic pokemon are also statistically very quick, so a slowing attack is commonly used: Base Defences: *Abra - 15 *Kadabra - 30 *Alakazam - 45 *Gastly - 30 *Haunter - 45 *Slowbro - 110 - the one exception but uses Amnesia so it is best to attack on its Defense *Venomoth - 60 *Mr. Mime - 65 *Mewtwo - 90 The only squares in this level you should need are the first 1 to 4 (going clockwise from the top left) and 10 to 12, (the most bottom left ones). As these are the spaces closest to the entrances, the ones closest allow for a free attack before they can set up any moves, most importantly destiny bond, so these slots should contain a powerful pokemon using the quickest possible type of attack. As Psychic pokemon in the first 3 waves are quite quick you should try slowing them down by any means possible whether it be flinching (30% bite, waterfall, dark pulse), paralysis or just using bulldoze . allowing Meowth to be dragged CLOSE to the bottom left exit by one of the pokemon from waves 1-6, allows more time to kill Mewtwo, on top of that roaring/whirlwinding from space 12, gives you even more time to kill mewtwo. Trivia *The talking Meowth is a reference to the anime series, where a talking Meowth would follow Jessie and James around and make trouble for Ash by attempting to steal his Pikachu. *In the beginning of the level, Meowth asks, "So you are tired of carrying this lady and want your snacks?" This reveals that Maruto is actually Sabrina in disguise. Category:Levels